This invention relates to automated testing of Ethernet devices, and more specifically relates to testing Ethernet devices in a simulated Avionics Full DupleX (AFDX) network environment.
Ethernet type networks are common in terrestrial telecommunications for implementing communication among various network components. Information in digital form is sent and routed in data packets or frames. Ethernet networks have the ability to send and route large amounts of data at high speeds, and are also preferred because of a variety of inexpensive and readily available Commercial Off The Shelf (COTS) components.
Ethernet based communication has evolved from terrestrial-based telecommunication into avionic systems. In an avionics network environment, the Ethernet network typically utilizes different equipment (e.g. line replaceable units (LRUs)) that subscribe to the airborne network and connect to each other through switches. When the Ethernet switch receives the packets, it determines the destination equipment and directs or switches the packets to such equipment. Recently, Ethernet COTS devices have found their way into avionics network in order to provide increased bandwidth and to reduce cost of data communication systems.
Avionic networks, however, presents several unique challenges not found in terrestrial telecommunications environment. For example, if an Ethernet device fails mid-flight it cannot simply be replaced in-flight without disrupting communication and possibly jeopardizing the safety of the flight. Therefore, stringent testing requirements have evolved in order to insure only properly functioning COTS devices are in operation prior to the flight.
In view of the foregoing, it is beneficial to provide methods and systems to automate the testing of Ethernet devices in a simulated AFDX network environment prior to installation in an avionics communication network.